


Teman dan Penyesalan

by Mina_mi4847



Category: Ghost's Dilemma (Web Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Ghost's Dilemma - Freeform, Kikuatama, Web Cartoons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Hari itu, saat hari di mana dia berulang tahun, dan layaknya perayaan pada umumnya, adalah hal wajar jika aku sebagai teman menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuknya.





	Teman dan Penyesalan

Disclaimer :

Ghost’s Dilemma © Kikuatama

Teman dan Penyesalan © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Typo(s), Hansel’s 1st PoV

Genre : Angst, Friendship

Rating : T

.

.

.

_Hari itu, saat hari di mana dia berulang tahun, dan layaknya perayaan pada umumnya, adalah hal wajar jika aku sebagai teman menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuknya._

 

Itulah pikirku.

 

Sebagai _teman_ , hal ini jelas membuatku terlalu bersemangat, mengajak teman-teman yang lain untuk ikut membuat sebuah kejutan dan mereka dengan senang hati _meminjamkan_ tangan. Setuju akan rencana _kecil_ yang akan melibatkan banyak orang itu nantinya.

 

5 Januari. Hari pertama masuk sekolah, sekaligus hari di mana temanku berulang tahun. Seperti yang kukatan sebelumnya, aku terlalu bersemangat, aku bahkan tidak begitu memikirkan ketika beberapa anak gadis meminta foto bersama denganku. Aku menerimanya—meski agak mengesalkan memang.

 

‘Dih berisik lu pagi-pagi.’

 

Suara itu terdengar datar, entah bagaimana ada perempatan yang muncul di pipiku. “Diem lu. Bocah.” Akupun menyahut sekenanya sebelum meletakkan tas hijau berisikan _sandwich_ di atas kepala temanku satu itu. Railo. Kalau ada yang bertanya, tujuanku memang untuk membuatnya kesal. Dan pagi itu dimulai dengan aku yang menceritakan bagaimana manisnya kakak senior yang kutemui beberapa saat lalu. Dan berujung dengan adu mulut berasamanya.

 

Aku kesal, sebenarnya tidak juga, namun saat aku berteriak memintanya untuk diam, aku juga melayangkan satu _chop_ pelan di atas kepalanya.

 

“HBD Rai...”

 

Aku bisa lihat wajahnya yang tertegun, sebelum akhirnyadia marah atas tingkahku, aku balas menggodanya dan dia kembali berteriak. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar pergi darinya, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti serta mengatakan hal yang _akan_ menjadi tujuanku hari ini.

 

“Ah—oh iya! Pulang sekolah nanti bareng lagi ya! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu...”

 

Harusnya saat itu aku sadar bawah rencana itu adalah rencana terburuk yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

Tar! Tar!

 

Suara konfeti.

 

Aku yang berdiri di pinggiran gedung bisa melihat raut keheranan milik Railo. Dia berbalik dan mendapati ucapan selamat yang beruntun. Ada doa serta asa yang juga diberikan padanya. Kata-kata yang sering terdengar, namun akan menjadi harapan besar untukku nantinya. Harapan terbesar.

 

Railo berbalik, aku bisa melihat senyum kecil bercampur bingung di wajahnya. Apa dia senang?

 

“Hans...?”

 

Jika benar, maka aku turut senang, dengan senyum terbaik aku mengucapkan “Hahah~ _Happy Birthday_ Rai!” namun pada detik selanjutnya sesuatu yang tak terduga memotong rencanaku. Dengan bodohnya kakiku tergelincir, membuatku oleng dan terjengkang ke belakang. Irisku membola, begitu pun dengan Railo.

 

Disela-sela keterkejutan aku masih sempat mendengar teriakan, dan yang terkeras adalah milik Railo yang memanggil namaku.

 

“REIHAN—!!”

 

Saat itu aku merasakan Railo meraih pergelangan tanganku, namun tanpa sempat menarikku, dia justru ikut terjatuh, untungnya _kami_ terlesamatkan berkat parasut yang digelar oleh klub film. Saat itu aku mendarat pada permukaan parasut, dan Railo tepat ada di atasku, aku memang lega, namun tidak lama karena hal yang terjadi selajutnya adalah sesuatu yang akan kusesali seumur hidup.

 

Saat itu, saat aku mulai mengoceh akan keberuntungan yang kami dapat, saat ketika aku menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja, saat itulah aku merasa napasku seakan berhenti. Terpotong. Bahkan mati rasa untuk beberapa saat.

 

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku bisa mendengar bagaimana kerasnya jantung Railo berdetak. Aku bisa melihat. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat bagaimana sulitnya Railo mencoba untuk bernapas. Bagaimana tubuh kecil itu melingkar sambil memegangi dadanya. Bagaimana sakitnya saat suara-suara tertahannya mencoba untuk keluar.

 

_Dan aku gagal untuk merasa ketika teriakannya mulai memenuhi telinga._

_Rintihannya._

_Rasa sakitnya._

_Aku... telah membuat kesalahan besar._

.

.

.

Aku tahu rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan, bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan, selalu menjadi tempat yang ingin kuhindari. Namun kali ini, aku melihatnya, mengenakan setelan khas berwarna hijau. Punggungnya yang kecil menghadapku, dan tanpa kutahu bagaimana wajahnya saat itu, dia berujar. “Hei... bodoh...”

 

Iya Rai. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku merencanakan kejutan itu. Tidak seharusnya aku cerobah dan berakhir membuatmu seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya aku... membuat kesahalan seperti ini...

 

Aku... tidak tahu bagaimana harus menatapnya saat itu. Aku bersyukur karena dia memutuskan untuk memberi punggungnya padaku. Aku tidak siap.”Rai——aku!” Kakiku berat. Lututku seakan kehilangan kuasanya, dan aku membiarkan diri untuk jatuh. Berlutut. Bersujud pada punggung kecilnya. Jika ini... jika ini bisa meringankan penderitaannya...

 

“Maaf...!! Aku...!! Minta maaf...!” Kau tahu aku bersungguh-sungguhkan Rai? Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Apa ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa berharap. Aku hanya punya asa.

 

_Namun jauh dalam lubuk hatiku._

_Aku tahu penyesalanku takkan pernah mengurangi rasa sakitnya._

_Aku tahu permintaan maafku bukan hal yang sama sekali berguna._

_Aku tahu..._

_Aku..._

_Telah membuat kesalahan yang takkan pernah bisa diperbaiki._

_Kesahalan besar yang akan terus menghantui._

_Bahkan yang terburuk._

_Aku gagal menepati janjiku._

.

.

.

25 April. Tiga bulan lebih setelah insiden saat itu, aku mendapat telepon. Dari Oma. Oma-nya Railo.

 

[ _Railo... sudah tiada..._ ]

 

“...........” Aku kehilangan kata untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan detik terasa jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya. Ini... jelas bukan kabar baik. Bukan hal yang bisa kupercaya. “Maksud Oma?”

 

[ _Meninggal._ ]

 

“..........!!!” Aku tahu suara wanita tua itu tidak bercanda. Bahkan dari cekat caranya bicara. Aku tahu Oma tidak bercanda. Aku diam. Mencoba untuk percaya. Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain kembali muncul. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sarat akan ketidakadilan. “Kenapa... aku gak dikasih tahu...?” Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar. “Penyakitnya... Kematiannya...” Dan aku lupa bagaimana caranya merendahkan suara. “Kenapa—!!?”

 

[ _Ini permintaan Railo...!_ ]

 

Dan kurasa Oma juga gagal merendahkan suaranya. Aku bisa merasakan ketika kedua mataku membola, mungkin jika bisa keduanya akan meloncat keluar saat aku mendengar apa yang Oma katakan selanjutnya.

 

[ _Jangan kasih tahu Hans tentang diriku... Dia sudah cukup menderita... Aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya... Itu yang Railo katakan padaku._ ]

 

Aku diam. Sekali lagi diam.

 

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul.

 

Namun hanya satu kata yang terbentuk.

 

_Kenapa...?_

Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin menambah bebanku?

 

Tapi ini justru semakin membuat rasa bersalahku membesar.

 

Terus meluap.

 

Gagal untuk dibendung.

 

_Hening panjang yang mencekik. Dan pada pertanyaan selanjutnya..._

_[_ Reanna Hansel Dirgata... _]_

_...saat namaku disebut..._

_[_ Yang telah membunuh cucuku... _]_

_...sekali lagi napasku dipotong..._

_[_ Adalah kamu bukan...? _]_

_...aku, tak pernah punya kata untuk menyangkal._

.

.

.

**「ＦＩＮ」**

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: Hallo~! Fanfik pertama di fandom ini, saya mau menyalahkan Hansel dulu, dia jadi manusia terlalu unyu dan benar-benar minta disayang, Hans sini sama kakak!!/sebenarnya sayanya yang gabut, fanfik fandom sebelah belum kelar-kelar orz/ ya sudahlah, maafkan kalau ada banyak kekurangannya, dan maafkan kalau kebanyakan galau-galaunya, akhir kata, R&R dan terus cintain abang—kata Author Kiku—cocan(cowok cantik) kita/slapped/


End file.
